


.:Lucky Me:.

by SaziSkylion



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hugs, I needed some Soff Fluff of these two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaziSkylion/pseuds/SaziSkylion
Summary: Just a short piece of plotless fluff of Walter and LanceSubject to be updated for pacing and such.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	.:Lucky Me:.

Lance was the best of the best. That much was certain among everyone employed by H.T.U.V.. He was classy, suave, fearless, and damn good at his job. Everyone thought he had it all, including Lance himself.

He was wrong. They were all wrong.

And Lance had never been more happy to have been wrong.

It was after another successful mission, taking down the enemy weaponry and apprehending the 'bad guys' without a single casualty.

The only source of light in the house was the lamp on the table beside the couch, bathing the room in a deep orangey-gold glow.

Lance was lying down on his- well, Walter's couch, reading one of the many books Walter had given him as a 'job well done' gift; Walter claimed he didn't know what Lance liked and you couldn't go wrong with a book.

And truth be told, Lance loved to read. Thrillers were his favorites but, surprisingly, westerns were a close second.

He marked his page and closed the book just in time for a weight to plop onto his lap; A smile spread across the spy's face as he looked down to meet the big blue eyes of his teammate and romantic partner. 

Walter was clad in a simple white tank top emblazoned with a cartoon unicorn Lance had become familiar with but failed to recall the name of, and a pair short powder-blue boxers. And of course, he also donned a pair of ugly pink-and-yellow striped socks.

“Didya miss me?” Walter teased, plopping his chin on his hands and earning an eye roll from Lance.  
“It's only been two hours, babe.” he teased back, tousling Walter's hair that was still wet from the shower.  
“Come on, don't mess up my hair!” Walter laughed, batting Lance's hand away. “It's easy for you to do it cuz you just have that layer of fuzz on your head.”  
“Exactly. I can't mess up mine so I need to mess up yours.” Lance immediately tousled Walter's hair with both hands, resisting Walter's futile attempts at batting them away and earning a laugh as his prize. 

"So you wanna play it that way, hm?" Walter cast Lance a grin and furiously began shaking his head and sending droplets of water radiating everywhere and hitting Lance in the face.

Lance lifted his arms to defend himself from the mildly inconvenient onslaught of water droplets. "You little-!"  
He sputtered and sat up, grabbing Walter around the waist and trapping him in a tight bear hug. "Gotcha now~"

"No ya don't!" Walter cackled as he dug his fingers into Lance's ribs, earning a loud yelp of laughter from the elder spy. "I think _I_ got _you_ ~"

The sounds of the couples laughter filled the otherwise empty house; Lovey, Jeff and Crazy-Eyes were in the upstairs sound asleep and exhausted from their mission that day and soon the fatigue began to slip into the minds of both Lance and Walter.

The scientist eventually ceased his tickle torture and sat up, his legs straddling Lance's waist. "I think we all know who the winner is, don't we."

"Yeah, sure." Lance chuckled and leaned back against the arm of the couch. “So, you gonna let me up or nah?”

Walter tapped his chin 'thoughtfully,' humming to himself as he feigned to struggle making a decision.  
“Mmm... Let's see, you messed up my hair, twice, lost a tickle fight and I'm pretty sure you just woke the Flock up. So... Nah.”  
He smirked and shook his head, immediately settling down and snuggling his head up under Lance's chin.

Had he done something like this before they were officially a team, Lance would have just tossed Walter off of him. But now that they were a team, lovers even, Lance wouldn't even dream of such a thing.

“Cheeky shit.” Lance teased.  
“Love you too~” Walter hummed, closing his eyes. He lazily reached up with his right hand and turned off the light, allowing the darkness of the house to embrace them in its chilly hold.

Lance proceeded to wrap his arms around the smaller man, one hand resting on the small of Walter's back and the other on his shoulder. He gently began to run his hand up and down Walter's back, watching as he melted under the touch.

Walter hummed in approval and opened his eyes, slightly repositioning himself so his head was resting on Lance's chest. He could hear Lance's heartbeat, a muffled rhythm that was already lulling Walter to sleep.

Of course as tired as he was, he couldn't avoid being a little sentimental.

“Y'know... you firing me was the best thing that ever could've happened to me.”

Lance rolled his eyes. Another one of those conversations, hm? Ah well. Off the field he just couldn't stay mad at Walter for very long.

“That so?” he replied, tenderly running his hand up and down Walter's back.

Lance could feel Walter nod.

“Because if you hadn't, I never would've refined the Biodynamic Concealment formula. I mean sure I was going to at the lab, but like... I had a real motivation to when you fired me.”

Walter turned his head into the crook of Lance's neck.

“Who'd'a thunk, huh?”

Lance couldn't help but laugh. “Ain't that the truth.”

Thanks to the moonlight pouring in through the living room window, Lance could make out his partner's features; soft cheeks, big eyes, wavy hair the color of milk chocolate. Maybe he wasn't as 'manly' as others, but after everything they'd gone through, all the trials and tribulations, believing one or the other to be dead, all manner of injury, Lance couldn't have possibly thought higher of Walter.

He felt like he was truly the luckiest man on the planet.

Walter let out a yawn and stretched, sighing contentedly as he once again settled into position with his head resting on Lance's chest.

Lance didn't try to keep from smiling. _You are so cute..._

He pressed a kiss against Walter's forehead, earning a hum of approval in response.

“I love you.” Lance whispered.

Walter nuzzled further into Lance's neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
